Party of three
by Original Prankster
Summary: Alistair left when Loghain was inducted into the Wardens. After a bloody civil war Queen Elissa needs her reign legitimised and she sets off to find the one man who can do that. Cousland/Alistair/Zevran love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Silence in the streets, the only people up right now were cut throats and bakers, so late in the night to be almost morning. The shape of someone slithering from shadow to shadow could only be seen when a splinter of moon light fell through the fog and touched a shoulder or a cowled head. The silence wasn't broken as the shutter opened, having been greased the night before. She slid inside the window, shutting it carefully, this was the bad part of town, even if there was screaming no one would come investigate for a good hour so as not to be caught by whatever was making someone scream.

There was a fire banked in the grate and it gave off a soft glow and a little warmth against the chill that had slipped into her bones as she had crawled through the streets in the icy water. She watched him quietly as he lay on the bed, snoring as only an alcoholic can, loud and guttural with a heavy underline of mucous. She remembered wanting nothing more than to put a pillow over his face every time he drank before bed. Quietly she lit the lantern by his bed and took a good look at him.

He looked haggard as if the few years since she had last seen him were thirty. She felt a twinge of regret, she had loved him once, maybe not fireworks from here to eternity kind of love, but it had been there. It was sad it had come to this. Wordlessly she picked up the sword that lay next to him and smiled faintly. It was a nasty habit that could cause him to cut off things that were vitally important if he wasn't careful.

She drew a chair next to the bed and kicked the mattress. She could tell he had woken by the lessening of his snoring. He was trying to gather his surroundings and create a surprise attack. She was ready for him when he turned, she grabbed the wrist of the punch he had thrown, turning underneath it and yanking it behind him sitting on his back. 'And now you've got that out of your system let's have a chat.'

He stiffened at the sound of her voice. 'Get off me.' He snarled, trying to move and push her off, she simply held on tighter.

'Not this time.' She said calmly. 'I couldn't hog tie you at the landsmeet but this is a whole other matter.' She shifted, pulling his other hand behind his back. 'You're out of shape.' She noted. 'It must be all that drinking you do.'

'I think I deserve a drink or two after what you put me through.' He growled darkly but didn't struggle.

'Oh, of course, let's blame me again for your shortcomings, that never gets old.' She moved his arms slightly.

He was silent for a long moment. 'I never blamed you for anything.' He said, only the tone of his voice betraying his anger and she laughed softly at the absurdity of it all.

'You always were a rotten liar.' She noted. 'But your self pity is no longer required, I need a king and as I told you once, if I'm going to have a king it's damn well going to be a legitimate one.'

'I have no interest in being your king.' He said simply. 'Or anyone's.'

'Well that's a lie.' She leant forwards and began to speak into his ear. 'I remember seeing your face as I spoke to Eamon about it. Before you left you had almost agreed. You had almost decided it would be a good idea. We both knew the truth. The only thing that changed was what I did with Loghain.'

'He should have died for what he did.' The barely suppressed violence of his tone was something she had only ever seen on the battlefield before.

'And he did.' She said softly.

'A hero's death.' His anger was rising and she felt almost pity.

'Would you have rather it been me?' She asked softly, he had been so in love with her he could barely breath at times.

'I…' He hesitated.

'Because that's the thing you were never told. In order to kill an arch demon there must be a sacrifice. A grey warden sacrifice.' She paused and let that sink in. 'You or me?'

There was tension in his body but no more violence, her words had eaten away his self righteous anger and replaced it with confusion. 'It should have been me.' He said, his voice broken and she released him. He rolled over to gaze at her in the lamplight.

'I disagree, he died for his sins in the end. His location of death changed.' He took a long shallow breath. 'You are needed Alistair.' She told him.

'By who?' He asked. 'From what I hear we're in for a Cousland reign of glory.' He was bitter.

'Maybe, but I can only do so much.' She said smoothly. 'After Anora…' She shook her head. 'Well let's call it the unfortunate incident. A civil war was on the cards and the steps I took were necessary to prevent the world from being ravaged. Again. I honestly didn't intend to take the throne for the Couslands.' She was quiet and lay down next to him. 'I need you Alistair. So does everyone else. We need to forget the horror of the last days and live again.'

'You want me to legitimise your reign is what you're saying.' He rolled on his side to look into her eyes. 'You know there were nights when I would have killed to have you this close to me.' He said, his tone soft and smooth. 'Where does Zevran fit into this?' He asked. 'I take it you are still together?'

She considered quietly. 'We spoke about this.' She said seriously and looked at him. 'He understands the necessity.'

'But he isn't happy about it.' Alistair noted and she shrugged.

'Sex is sex, Alistair. He accepts that I love him without laying claim to my body.'

'And what of children?' He asked. 'You will have to produce an heir and it has to be mine.'

'Zev has, let's just say he took steps to never hear the pitter patter of tiny feet long before we met and leave it at that.'

Alistair sighed at her words. She knew that this was the big risk, he was a prude, or at least he had been, from what she understood he had spent some time with women since leaving her. She loved Alistair but Zevran was the person she was in love with, the person she wanted to grow old with, if Alistair couldn't accept that then she would just have to lie to him. She shivered as Alistair reached out to stroke her hair from the side of her neck and looked him in the eyes. 'I missed you.' He said softly.

'I missed you too.' She told him seriously, not having his humour in the final days had been heart breaking. 'When we assaulted the fort, all I could think was that you were supposed to be there.'

'What was it like?' He asked after a long moment.

'Scary. At the time it was the scariest thing I had ever done.' He smiled gently at that.

'And I remember the scariest things you'd ever done up to that point, I'm impressed. What about now?' He asked.

She took a breath. 'Ruling the country, making sure I am not destroying the lives of people I'm supposed to help. Killing the arch demon was easy in comparison.' She rubbed her face. 'I probably shouldn't admit that to the man I'm asking to be King.'

He sighed at that. 'I know I should agree.' He said gently.

'What's stopping you?'

He rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling. 'Truthfully?' He asked and took a breath. 'I don't… know if I can handle my wife being with someone else. I don't know if I can share you.' She considered that for a long time.

'Alistair, I love you, I love you now, I loved you then. My trouble is that I love Zevran too.' He looked at her.

'Can I ask you a question?' She nodded. 'Why did you choose him and not me?'

She bit her upper lip thoughtfully. 'Because of his attitude. His life, out of everyone that travelled with us, his life was awful. Yet he found joy in the simple act of living, living for the moment. At a time when I was looking to the future every day, when I could only see a world I wasn't long for, he was there showing me how beautiful the world was now. I needed that then. I need that now.' She looked at him.

'And I gave you nothing of that?' She gave a soft sigh.

'Not in the same way. You were the one I shared the darkness with and by sharing it, it lessened. After you left I felt alone, Loghain knew he was living on borrowed time, there was none of that companionship of the grey wardens.'

He bit his lip. 'If things had been different. Would you… actually no I don't want to know.' She smiled at that, moving to stroke her fingers down his cheek. 'Are you sure Zevran will accept this?'

'He suggested it.' Alistair raised his eyebrows at that. 'Not in the, go and sleep with Alistair way, but he told me that I had duty to fulfil and so long as I didn't discard him he would support whatever I needed to do.'

He was silent for a time. 'He's going to give me pointers isn't he?' She laughed softly.

'Probably.' She agreed. 'He always found you quite endearing so I wouldn't put it past him to offer, uhh, on the job training.'


	2. Chapter 2

He stood quietly, a shadow amongst the shadows, the sunshine beginning to sweep it's way through the stone passageways of the castle. The door to the Lord's chamber opened and he stepped into the sunshine. 'Zevran?' The man paused and looked over his shoulder, into his bedroom, closing the door on his new wife. 'She found him?'

Zevran nodded wordlessly and Fergus frowned at that for a brief moment before nodding. 'It's all ready.' The elf said, his antivan accent had mellowed in the last years, the older man nodded at that.

'I'm sorry, my friend.' Fergus said and Zevran smiled faintly at that.

'We all knew this day had to come.' In truth he wasn't as calm as he pretended, but he liked Alistair and there were worse fates.

'And it is for that I am sorry.' He strapped his sword across his hips. 'Have you dealt with the darkspawn?' The former crow gave a smile and nodded.

'The future King will be here within the day. I also, by random chance, brought the Warden's best spirit healer for our hunting trip.' He smiled tiredly.

'Anders still asleep then?'

'And yet I have already fed his cat twice.'

'Come, my friend, let's go and get breakfast, you should probably face this day on a full stomach.' Fergus said, smiling when the elf chuckled.

'Things are done differently in Antiva, this arrangement she is… not so unusual.' Zevran sighed gently and shrugged. 'I do not have to like it however.'

'Well, if Alistair dislikes it as much as you do then let's call it a bonding exercise.' Zevran chuckled, when he had met the Warden's brother it had explained a great deal about her.

'Indeed, we should form a club.'

'Just please don't tell me what you call that club, I might have to avenge my sister's honour at some point.' The elf laughed and shrugged.

'What can I say, I appreciate your laxness on that matter so far.' The pair walked past the front gate as the main door opened and looked up. 'Ahh, this should be good. Nate, you bring us word from the man who would be king?' The warden pulled his hood from his head and nodded stoically at the elf, he tended to keep a low profile whilst in Highever, the survivors here had never quite gotten over his father's actions.

'He stopped for the night in the village, we should wait for him off the main road.' He hesitated. 'I also stopped off at Oghren on my way back. He was… singing to the head.' Zevran smiled faintly.

'That just means he has found the only woman who could truly love him, let us not mute his joy. That or he has finished the last of his ale and will be cranky when we bring Alistair to see him.' Zevran grinned. 'I actually hope it is the latter.'

'Yes… I'll just go and wake Anders shall I?' Nate said with a sigh. The four men walked out to the bluff overlooking the main road a few miles away from Highever and waited. The crow stood and watched the road whilst the other three men kept a safe distance, Zevran had never been unpredictable in any real way but they all knew how much he loved the queen and how hard this was for him.

He took in a sharp breath and looked at the men over his shoulder. 'Wait here.' He murmured before making his way down to the road, he stood and waited, blonde hair lifted by the breeze. The man lifted his head and paused when he saw him on the road. 'I would lie and say it is good to see you.' He considered. 'Maybe once we can get over the awkwardness.' Alistair gazed at him for a moment and shifted his shield.

'It's still sort of tempting to try and beat your head in with my shield.'

The elf laughed at that. 'Not even on your best day, Alistair, and by the looks of you, you've not had a good day in several years.'

'Oh yes, I missed this.' The man rubbed his hand over his beard and Zevran took in the look of him.

'Come, by the days end you will be a hero of Fereldan once more and worthy to marry the Queen.'

*

Alistair followed the elf wordlessly up the bluff and found three other men waiting for him, the older man eyed him for a moment and then glanced at Zevran. The elf introduced the Wardens first and then turned to older man. 'This is a strange introduction to make. However.' He paused at the man sighed.

'Alistair, I am Teyrn Fergus Cousland, I will be your brother in law.' Alistair heard the hint of resignation and the look of the man to Zevran. 'I wish we had met under better circumstances.' It was the elf that actually eased the tension.

'What better circumstances could there be, we are going to have a wedding and make a hero, what better options could there be?' He smiled. 'Let us fill you in on the plan as we move, I fear Oghren might find his current companion better looking than Branka was and try something inappropriate. Tell me, my friend, have you heard of the tales of the Broodstalker?'

'You mean the man that's been hunting the last of the darkspawn brood mothers?' He asked as they made their way up the rocky hillside.

'That would be the one, or the three rather.' He pointed over his shoulder. 'Anders, Nate and Oghren have been particularly active on this case.' Alistair looked over his shoulder and frowned, the mage gave him a bright grin and a wave.

'But those rumours have been circulating for years, why not just say the Wardens have been doing their job?' He asked with a frown, he was no longer as in love with the idea of Wardens as he had once been.

'Because sometimes people need a hero.' The mage said from behind him.

'Didn't you guys pin up the brood mother heads you killed outside of the closest towns?' The mage chuckled.

'I never touched the heads, I'm delicate.' Alistair gave a faint grin. 'We made Oghren do it.'

'I bet he was thrilled about that.'

'We paid him in beer.' Anders said with a grin.

'So yes, he was thrilled by it.' The archer said dryly.


	3. Chapter 3

'It's about time you showed up you swishy nug licker.' Alistair stared at the dwarf, spattered with black blood of the brood mother.

'Who's he talking to?' Alistair asked after a moment, with a slightly confused look on his face, it was the mage that pointed at Zevran.

'It is a term of endearment, it is Oghren's way of showing his regrets that he spoke of his feelings too late.' Zevran put his hand on his heart and sighed melodramatically. 'Such pain.' He said then tossed the dwarf a wine pouch. 'How is she?'

'She was twitching during the night so I had to put a knife in her face a couple of times.' The dwarf said with a sniff as he began to drink the wine before tossing a bag at Alistair feet. Alistair sniffed, feeling the putrid stench in the air, he didn't need to open the bag to know what was in there.

'I think I see what you've got planned.' He said after a moment and nudged the bag with his feet.

The crow laughed. 'What did I tell you? His brains could not be nearly so addled as you suggested.' He stood next to Alistair after a moment and looked down at the head. 'Of course, you fought one before.'

'As did you.' They looked at each other for a long second and nodded. 'With enough poultices, maybe it's possible to bring one down alone.' Alistair said grudgingly.

'One? In your glorious career you have taken down eleven.' Zevran said seriously.

'Yeah, and that ogre brood mother was a complete bitch.' Anders said from behind him.

'You only say that because she wanted to get to know you intimately.' The archer kept his hood up and Alistair could only see the faint glitter of a smirk.

Alistair shook his head. 'I can't take credit for all this work. Can't I just show up at the palace and…'

'As what? The man who left Fereldan to it's fate? The one who wished to be king and then threw a tantrum when he didn't get his way?' Zevran's eyes were piercing and Alistair's own narrowed. 'Ahh, anger. Get over it Alistair, what we do we do for the good of Fereldan. What Fereldan needs is an undebated succession.'

'I find that advice hard to believe from an Antivan.' Alistair's voice had gone soft and dangerous. 'Isn't debated succession what you were there for?'

The elf smirked. 'Ahh if we were in Antiva you would have been shot down the second you spoke against Elissa's words during the lands meet, Warden or no.'

There was a cough and the two looked up, Fergus was slightly nonplussed by the two and shook his head. 'You two don't have to like each other, that's fine, I cannot change what is in mens heart. If either of you, however, start chewing on this bone in front of my sister I will take it out of your hides, king or no.' He met Alistair's eyes with a scowl and the templar wondered if his words were a threat or a promise. 'We need your return to be heroic, the Wardens have created this myth in case it was necessary, turns out it was. Instead of using it for a new commander they are using this myth on you.' He took the head from where it lay and propped it on a stone out of the way. 'Of course, there remains the question of how we find out it was you. The broodstalker must be caught in the act, in a believable way.' The Teyrn sniffed and withdrew a darkspawn dagger from his belt.

Alistair started backwards. 'Oh wait, hey now!' He was surprised when it was the mage that stepped in front of him. 'At least warn him before you start waving around the knives! You two are going out of your way to terrify the poor bastard…'

'Pun intended?' Oghren asked in amusement.

'…I wish I had thought of that.' Anders admitted after a moment. 'But not the point. Look, okay, I'm a spirit healer, we need to inflict a wound on you and I will be here to heal it and have you not die. Promise.' Alistair gazed at the mage. 'We figure if we help an injured traveller who happens to be carrying a brood mother's head. Let people draw their own conclusions.'

'Darkspawn daggers carry the taint.' Alistair's voice was dark.

'You're still a Warden.' Oghren said. 'They hurt like a bastard but the pussy-coddling spirit-humper has never let it slow me down yet.'

Alistair paused for a long moment, stared at Oghren and then at Anders. He opened his mouth to say something and then his brain caught up. 'You're a warden now?'

'He downed the whole cup.' Anders said tiredly. 'And then brought most of it back up later that night after celebrating.' The dwarf chuckled. 'I wouldn't mind but it burnt my shoes, of course that probably wasn't the blood.'

'You know what, okay, who's stabbing me?' Zevran put his hand up. 'No.'

Zevran laughed softly. 'Who better to miss your vital organs that someone who is trained to know where each one is?' He asked. 'You have nothing to fear from me Alistair. You are needed and I promised Elissa that I would do what it took for her to have a peaceful life.'

'And that includes stabbing me?'

'My life is what it is.'

*

The three men stood on the cliff and looked down at Redcliffe before moving away and into the short hiding place. Anders shook his head at the pair of them. 'I honestly don't feel comfortable leaving him alone with a suppurating wound.' He said quietly.

'I will take care of him, if there is any problem I will bring him to you myself.' Zevran promised and glanced at Alistair. 'He will not die, but I need you waiting for him. You have the missive?' Anders sighed and nodded. Elissa was still commander of the Grey and she had often sent scouts to the arls and banns to find new recruits. 'Are you ready?'

'No, but don't let that stop you.' Zevran nodded and took the knife he had taken from Fergus and looked at the blade, learning the curves.

He stood in front of Alistair. 'Surgery.' He muttered to himself and hesitated. 'Is there anything we can do for the pain?' He asked.

'Afterwards yes.' The elf nodded.

'Zev… get on with it.' Alistair said, having some appreciation for the fact that elf didn't actually want to hurt him, he couldn't say he would be as magnanimous if the situations were reversed. The elf looked at him for a long moment and then nodded, placing his hand against the back of his neck and the tip of the knife against his shoulder. He opened his eyes when some cloth was being shoved into his mouth by the mage, before nodding.

He screamed against the cloth as the tearing pain wracked his body and he felt his legs weaken. There was a seconds pause before the knife tore upwards again and the ripped out of his flesh. He passed out for a moment and when he next opened his eyes he looked up at the two men Zevran was pressing his hand against his chest, warm blood welling up through his fingers. The burning was something he had come to recognise in darkspawn blades, only magical healing could counter it and only the right magical healing.

'It is alright Alistair.' The elf murmured softly and removed the cloth from his lips and pushing a healing poultice between his teeth, forcing him to drink. The warmth of the poultice ran through his blood as he choked it down. 'Haven't you done anything yet?' The elf demanded of the mage.

'You want this done fast or right? I don't fancy crippling the next king of Fereldan.' He snapped but the gentle blue light of the healing spell sunk into Alistair's flesh. As some of the underlying tissues knit together Alistair found he could think again. He moaned softly, deep in the back of his throat and he felt another healing poultice shoved between his teeth. 'Don't give him anymore of those.' Anders said. 'Otherwise it will heal wrong. Alistair? Alistair I need you to focus on me.' The mage pushed Zevran away and looked down into his eyes, the ex-templar met his eyes with a grunt. 'There's a good man.'

'He used to get a lot of that.' Zevran said with a sigh. 'Is he okay.'

'Yeah, he's going to be fine.' He placed his fingers on his forehead and gave a spell to soothe his pains a little. 'It's going to hurt like a bastard until he gets help in the castle.' Anders told him.

'What are you doing?' Alistair asked.

'I'm, okay difficult to explain…' The mage sighed. 'I'm trying to seal off the inner wound so the darkspawn infection cannot make it's way too far into your blood. The outer wound I am helping the infection a little, making some pus and scabs. Zevran get me a needle and thread.'

The mage finally finished and knelt next to Alistair, feeling his forehead quietly. 'He has a fever?' Asked Zevran.

'Yes.' He said dourly. 'This is the worst hatchet job I've ever done. Okay, he can sit up and have some water, I expect you at the castle at dusk, I'll be watching the Arl's knights in the courtyard by then.' The mage shook his head before getting to his feet and leaving.

Zevran looked at Alistair for a long moment, there was no hiding the anxiety in his eyes. Wordlessly he moved to help up the man into a sitting position and helped him to drink before sitting next to him to wait for the sun to go down. 'I am sorry that it comes to this.' The elf said quietly and Alistair grunted. 'I never did wish you any real harm.'

'But business is business?' Alistair asked in black amusement.

'I have been out of that business for some time, she prefers to use my skills as a spy than as an assassin.' Alistair snorted at that.

'So you're a bard now?'

The elf rubbed his face and gave a chuckle. 'I fear I cannot sing too well. My one weakness. What is it you have been doing whilst you have been… away?' Alistair sighed at that.

'Wishing I were dead?' He suggested and shook his head. 'I spent a lot of time drunk, when I wasn't drunk I was a sword for hire. I shouldn't have left.' He said.

'On this we can agree. She missed you.' Alistair snorted at that. 'You laugh because you felt betrayed but she spent much time questioning her decisions.' He glanced across at Alistair, noting the beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. 'I ask you one question though, because it is the one that she asks herself. If it had been you and her at the final battle. Would you have let her cast the killing blow?' Alistair frowned at him.

'And let her die?' He asked and the elf shrugged a second before nodding. 'Had I known then what I do now? No, I would have taken that upon myself.' Zevran nodded. 'Like you would have.'

'Yet I am not a grey warden.'

'No? I would have thought that you would have joined up.'

'She is a queen who has maybe twenty five years left before the taint over takes her. She is marrying another Grey in the hopes to make a legitimate child. That could take years.' He glanced at Alistair. 'The child will need someone around to guard it's interests.'

There was silence for a moment. 'You're a better man than I, Zev.' Alistair said after a moment and the elf chuckled.

'No, not even close.'

'She told me that you couldn't have children anymore.' The elf hesitated.

'I choose to not have them.' He said seriously. 'There is a herb in Antiva that is used by male whores. It would be awkward for her now and I understand the need for a legitimate heir for you. We cannot always get what we want in this life Alistair. But maybe, between the three of us, we can get what we need.' The elf stood. 'Sleep. I shall wake you when it is time.'


	4. Chapter 4

The night seemed a long time in coming, Zevran waited for the sun to meet the horizon for what seemed like years. In the back of his mind his training kept on telling him that this could be dealt with if only he was willing to make the sacrifice. He crossed his arms, Alistair had been a friend and still was his friend, he had to learn to live with this. The most painful thing for him was not that she was going to have sex with Alistair but that it would mean something to her. If she felt nothing for the man he would have found this almost easy, the connection made this different. She had given him permission to find somebody else to share his bed with but he could not. Once you had drunk the finest wine it was impossible to go back to moonshine. He smiled to himself, noting that maybe he should just try a different drink.

He looked down at Alistair and switched the cloth on his head, trying to cool the fever. He needed a shave and a bath, Zevran could smell the slightly sour aroma of a drunk and he knew he would have to combat that too. He was surprised by the fact that organising their relationship eased his heart a little whilst kept the jealousy burning nicely. He kept an eye on Alistair's breathing, the scent of the wound curdling his nostrils a little, he hoped that Anders knew what he was doing.

As the light faded he leant over to the templar and touched his shoulder softly. 'Alistair, it is time.' The mans eyes fluttered open and Zevran waited for conscious thought to suffuse them and smiled. 'It is time to be a hero.'

'It's time to lie.' Alistair said grouchily.

'Sometimes those two things are the same. Can you stand?' The man took a breath and closed his eyes as he pushed himself up slowly. He was a little unsteady on his feet and in obvious pain. 'How do you feel?'

'Like a sadistic bastard stabbed me with a darkspawn weapon.' He muttered and Zevran smirked a little.

'If I were truly sadistic you would be in a lot more pain now, my friend.' Alistair nodded involuntarily, they were both trying to make this work and Zevran had a little hope now that it may. 'I will help you down the road, but you will have fifty yards of walking to the gates yourself. I will strap the brood mother head to your back. Is this acceptable?'

'I don't think I have a choice.' Alistair murmured and Zevran could see the fight in his eyes to stay coherent.

'If it is to be done it is to be done now.' He slid his arm around his waist and then supported the bigger man down the road.

*

Alistair did the walk in a dream, relying on the elf to guide his steps, his blood burnt with the wound and he was thankful that it had been partially treated by the mage. He could see the lamps of Redcliffe castle and his mind transported him to his childhood for a moment before he was aware of the elf shifting his weight. 'I am adding the head over your good shoulder. You have fifty yards of walking to do.' He whispered softly.

'I'm ready.' He said, struggling to stay focused, the weight of the head made him stagger but he started to move. One foot in front of the other.

'You are a brave little soldier my friend.' He heard from behind him. He didn't turn but only grit his teeth as his muscles began to scream. The sweat poured down his face and he put one foot in front of the other, over and over again. The lights swam before him, getting closer as he moved.

'Identify yourself.' Came a hard voice from ahead. He struggled for a moment and came to a stop, his knees giving out on him and he hit the floor. 'Are you okay?' There was a soldier coming for him.

'I am… Alistair.' He grunted through the agonising pain. 'I need to see the Arl.' He sucked in a heavy breath.

'Alistair?' The two guards exchanged a look as they stood over him. 'Wasn't that…?'

'He's hurt, let's get him inside. Take his gear.' He felt the weight lifted off his back.

'Maker! What the hell is that?' He heard him grunt in shock. There were more lights coming their way but Alistair couldn't focus.

'You men, what's going on?'

'This man is hurt, he's got a head of a thing with him.' The one next to him called back. The torch came towards him and lit his face for a second.

'Alistair?' The templar opened his eyes a crack and smiled crookedly at the knight who bent over him.

'Ser Perth.' He managed.

'By the Maker.' He whispered. 'Get a litter.' The knight commanded. 'And a medic.'

'The head.' Alistair started, if he didn't have that this would be for nought.

'It's here. I will show the Arl.' Ser Perth said seriously.

'What's the problem?' It was a familiar voice over him now and Alistair felt his body go limp.

'Warden. This man travelled with your Commander during the Blight.'

Alistair felt hands upon him. 'He's got a darkspawn injury.' Said the mage and Alistair felt his body go cold. 'Why do you have a brood mother head?'

'He brought it with him?'

'Really?' There was a breath. 'Look get him inside. I cannot work on him out here.' Alistair felt his body move and he felt consciousness slipping from him.

*

His bones ached and his throat was parched, he felt like he had slept for months, the soft bed underneath him was warm and contoured to his body. He tried to open his eyes and took a sharp breath. 'Alistair?' Someone took his hand and he forced his eyes open. He gave a faint smile. 'By the Maker Alistair you had me worried. If we'd not had a Warden in the castle…' The Arl trailed off and smiled.

'It's good to see you too.' Alistair murmured softly, squeezing the old mans hand.

'Where have you been Alistair?'

'Around.' He said tiredly. 'Water?' The Arl propped him up and let him drink slowly.

'That creatures head, the warden said it was a brood mother.' Alistair nodded. 'Makers breath, is that what you have been doing?'

'Among other things.' He rubbed his eyes. 'How long was I out?'

'A week. Anders has pronounced you as on the mend.' He paused. 'Anders is the Warden who was healing you.' Alistair nodded and smiled as the Arl stroked his hair from his face. 'I can't believe you came back, I thought you were dead.'

'Takes more than a few darkspawn to kill me.' Alistair smiled faintly.

'You're the Broodstalker aren't you?' Alistair looked up, meeting the old mans eyes, he didn't want to lie to him so he remained silent. 'Even after everything that happened you still tried to save Fereldan.' That actually made his innards twist a little because he really hadn't, he'd spent too much time as a drunkard to care. Eamon took the pain on his face in and misinterpreted it.

'We can still make things right. You are Maric's heir.' Alistair shook his head.

'Stop.' He said. 'She's a good Queen and she did what she thought was best.' The Arl was silent. 'Anora moving against the Grey Wardens sealed her fate.'

'The Couslands should not have the throne.' Alistair laughed faintly and winced at the pain the action caused.

'After I'd gone who could she really put on the throne?' He asked. 'By rights it should have been you but you are heirless now Connor is at the circle. It would have been postponing the succession war.' He looked at the mans face and sighed, rubbing his cheek tiredly. 'I'm sorry I have become practical in the last years. She's not a wicked person, she only ever wanted to do the right thing.' He sighed. 'Took me a long time to realise that.'

The Arl looked at him and sighed. 'What will you do now? I… would like you to stay.' Alistair smiled faintly at that.

'I don't know, I've spent a long time just killing things, I don't remember how to live in polite society. I guess… well I'm still a Warden.'

'Do you want me to hide your presence?' Alistair shook his head.

'No, besides, you say a Warden healed me? I give it a week before she knows. I guess I'm going to have to face up to all that stuff I ran away from.'

*

Anders stopped by towards the end of the Arl's conversation with Alistair and he wondered how the man was dealing with the closest thing he had to family. 'Good morning your…' He thought for a moment. 'Grace?' He questioned the old man a little awkwardly.

'It's Lord actually.' Alistair said and pushed himself up slowly in the bed.

'Sorry, I never really got into the formalities of court life.' Anders gave a weary grin. 'How is my favourite patient doing?'

'Is this where I make the assumption you're talking about me and you make a bad joke about it?' He asked the mage and smiled faintly as Anders gave a slight pout. 'I'm fine.' The mage sat next to him and began to check him over and cast a few spells.

'Fine isn't the word I'd used but you can sit up and eat solid food again.'

'Tell me ser mage, have you informed the wardens of Alistair's arrival?' Anders blinked at that and glanced at Alistair.

'No. Well, not technically, I sent a message to Zevran, but he's not a Warden.' Eamon made a soft noise.

'The assassin that's in your Commanders payroll?' Anders frowned.

'I'm not actually privy to that sort of information but I don't think she pays him or that he's assassinated anyone in a long time. Actually. My Lord.' He glanced at Alistair. 'He helps the Queen recruit for the Wardens.' The mage was beginning to stumble.

'I don't think she's going to send Zevran to kill me.' Alistair said, in fact if the elf wanted him dead he would already be dead. 'Zev was my friend too.'

Anders shook his head. 'Look far be it from me to pry.'

'But you're going to anyway.' Alistair remarked.

'Yes, of course, anyone who says that is automatically going to pry.' He gave Alistair a look that was obvious. 'But I was with the Queen when she was forced into taking the throne by the Arls. You were one of them if I remember rightly? She's kind of Queen free and clear, she has no need to want anyone dead over this.' He shrugged. 'She's not a monster.'

'The Cousland's have no legitimate title to the throne.' The Arl said in an over controlled manner.

'Then why did you put her there?'

'Okay, both of you pack it in. I will speak to Elissa, get this whole mess sorted out.' He shook his head. 'I swear, brood mothers are easier to handle than politics.' He muttered. 'Where is Zev?' He asked Anders.

'He was in Lothering last I heard, it's where I sent the missive, if he comes straight away he should be here any day now.' He glanced at the Arl. 'I honestly didn't think it would be a big deal.'

'It's not.' He gave the Arl a pointed look. 'It's not.' He said firmly.

'I will go and write some letters.' The Arl said and took his leave of them.

'That was a threat wasn't it?' Anders asked after the old man had left and Alistair gave a faint grin.

'Maybe. So tell me how has news been spreading?'

Anders grinned. 'Well the castle knows and the town knows and so far all the merchants that left the city have known.'


End file.
